


The witcher, the bard and an enchantress

by ErikTheShed



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Potion/Spell, Love Triangles, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikTheShed/pseuds/ErikTheShed
Summary: Had this idea while at work one day. I've always been a fan of Triss and the idea of her ending up with Geralt instead of Yennefer. Big disputes about this subject, Triss or Yennefer etc.I had fun writing this little story however and I hope everyone enjoys reading this dirty little adventure of theirs. Have not done many smut stories and even less stories in a first person perspective. Hopefully I didn't do too horribly with it, it was a fun experiment however.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold, Jaskier | Dandelion & Triss Merigold
Kudos: 14





	The witcher, the bard and an enchantress

My name is Triss Merigold, and I am an enchantress.  
Being able to use magic is not always as great as many may think, it comes with responsibilities, it can put a target on your back, makes you sensitive to certain things and...takes something from you.  
The most curious thing I have experienced was when I met the Witcher Geralt of Rivia for the first time. When we met and he took my hand in his I felt a tingling.  
From what I can surmise it must have something to do with the mutations he’s gone through or perhaps the minor magics witchers are taught during their training.  
That tingling feeling, like a slight static was quite enticing. I guess it is part of what made me so curious, and my curiosity lead me to tricking him into bed with me with a love potion.  
Ever since that time I’ve longed for him, I know it makes me a bit of a bad person, considering he was my friends man at the time, but the heart wants what it wants, and the same can be said for my nethers.

I got out of the cart which had taken me to Novigrad, it had been a while since I’d been there but I had some business with another sorceress there. Turns out I was early however and decided to relax and even go have a drink at one of the inns. Never had I thought who I would find in the same inn, having drinks of their own.  
Casually I sat down next to Jaskier and gazed at Geralt sitting across the table, he was nose down in a drink so I put my finger to my lips when Jaskier saw me and smirked. Jaskier only snickered quietly and nodded. When Geralt finally looked back up he almost fell off the bench backwards and both me and Jaskier let out a loud laugh.  
Gods, it felt like an eternity since last I had a good laugh.  
I brushed my auburn hair over my shoulder and looked towards one of the barmaids and gestured for a beer, she nodded and turned to get me my drink.  
“I take it you boys have been here a while? It’s usually not so easy to sneak up on a witcher is it? Or perhaps you’re getting slow in your age Geralt.” I teased at him and tilted my head.  
Geralt grunted “I am not that old yet young enchantress. Just surprised to see you is all. How are you Triss?” he asked and returned a smile at long last. I adore that smile of his, it melts me right away, but I digress.  
“You know, life of a sorceress is as it always is, full of things to do and no time for myself these days. How about you two? Gotten into any trouble as of late?” I asked and perked a brow at both Geralt and Jaskier sitting beside me.  
“What ever makes you think we’d be getting into trouble, my dear enchantress? Why I’m quite offended at the notion.” Jaskier said and turned his head away from me dramatically, but I caught his little smile. The fool was probably a few drinks too far to be able to lie convincingly.  
Geralt looked at Jaskier “You idiot, we just escaped from a man who had sworn to take your manhood next time you set foot in Novigrad, the only reason we’re even in here is because you said we could hide here. Though I’m starting to think you only wanted to get drunk on my coin.”  
Jaskier put his hands up in defeat and looked over to the witcher apologetically “I am sorry about that nasty business Geralt, but it worked though didn’t it? We got away from him, not that it was any great feat considering that mans...mass.” they chuckled lightly, all I could do was giggle and shake my head at the two knuckleheads.  
“You two, it’s amazing you’re still alive when you two travel together. Geralt you go hunting for beasts that can kill you, and you Jaskier seek out vengeful husbands.” I said with a giggle. Jaskier sneered at me “I do not go looking for women who are married mind you! It’s not my fault they fall so easily for my charms and fail to remember their own men.” he scoffed and finished off his own drink.  
My drink came over and I thanked the barmaid with a very warm smile and a wink. What? She was cute. Yes I like girls too, what of it? Shut up, I’m telling a story.

We had a few more drinks and told about our most recent adventures and events. politics wasn’t something Geralt at least was too interested in so me and Jaskier made that topic a short one.  
We had a lot of fun, and when the boys looked like they were about to exceed the recommended amount of alcohol I suggested to them both that they switch to water so they wouldn’t get sick in the morning. Geralt however had far more drinks than Jaskier, I took his mutations into account, he burns off the alcohol a little faster and technically he is immune to most poisons and toxins.  
They both went outside to relieve themselves and I was sat there staring at their cups, a small beer for each of them to cap off the night.  
I was wearing simply traveling clothes and a shoulder bag where I had my scrolls, books and a few potions and elixirs. One potion in particular was suddenly in my hands and I was staring at it. I thought to myself that I’d be horrible for doing it and almost put it back but then Geralt and Jaskier came back and Geralt said in a slightly slurred voice “You’re right Jaskier, she does look very fine from behind.”  
They were drunk and had just pretty much complimented me on my ass, at least that’s how I remember taking it.  
I quickly let a few drops trickle into each of their cups before corking the bottle and placing it back in my pack.  
The potion I had just slipped into their drinks would make them rather interested in me, so to speak.  
I lifted my cup to the pair “Cheers for a night with friends, Jaskier, Geralt.” and we all emptied our cups.

Not long after our last drinks I had gone to the innkeeper and rented a room. He said he was fully booked, but when I offered him an extra coin or two he seemed more helpful to our predicament of needing a room.  
Leading both Geralt and Jaskier by their hands up the stairs I made no secret of my intentions with them. yes they were drunk, but not that drunk that I felt I was taking advantage. The potion I had slipped into their drinks was only to make them a tiny bit more willing. Had they consumed the potion in its entirety things would have gone badly, so the drop I administered them only brightened their mood a bit so to speak.  
We reached the room and I unlocked the door, I quickly pushed it open and started to undress right away with each step towards the bed and by the time I was next to it I was completely naked. Slipping under the clean sheets and covering myself up, I looked over to the two men across the room staring at me. They had taken in every inch of exposed skin on my body, and have to admit I loved being looked at in that fashion, at least when I was feeling amorous.  
“Well, are you two just going to stare or join me?” I asked and waved them over with a single finger, biting my lip while watching them approach. I had wished for this for quite some time. Geralt I had longed for with a deep need ever since the first time he had me in my bed, I longed to feel that strange tingling again against my bare skin and writhe under it.  
Jaskier was a curiosity of mine, most have heard about his charms with women, but I was interested in finding out of he was all talk or if he could do something else with that tongue of his.  
They flanked me on the bed, Jaskier on my left and Geralt on my right, they looked at each other for a moment and seemed to come to a silent agreement. They took their shirts off and tossed them on the floor, both of them staring at me, as I clutched the sheets tightly in anticipation of what was to come.  
“You are sure you want both of us, Triss?” Geralt asked me, he glanced at Jaskier again, there didn’t seem to be a problem between them in this however, they both wanted me and that thought made me quiver.  
“Get undressed.” was my only reply, and so they got undressed. Slowly they removed one item from their bodies after the other.  
Geralt’s body was riddled with scars but so muscled and manly. He could pick me up and slam me against the wall if I asked him to. Jaskier’s body was different, more youthful and beautiful but no less a man.  
I placed a hand on both their chests and slowly, very slowly slid my hands down their chests, over their stomachs and wrapped all ten fingers around hardened manhoods, they were both ready for this and if my dripping self was any indication, I’d say I was too.  
I stroked them both at the same time, both so hard to the touch. I let the sheets drop from my breasts and it took barely two seconds before I felt a big strong hand cupping one of my breasts, then another more delicate hand squeezed the other. I felt like a girl in a candy shop, I didn’t know which I wanted to taste first, though Geralt’s cock had that tingling sensation running up my hand and forearm. I didn’t want to get ahead of myself however, if Geralt put his cock in me already I’d never last long enough for both of them, if they’d even let me rest that is.  
I turned myself on the bed to face Geralt’s cock and rubbed his length against my cheek. I got up on my hands and knees, presenting my rear end to Jaskier who seemed more than eager to start at that end. His knees hit the floorboards and his hands cupped my ass, squeezing and even gave me a light smack. Perhaps the potion had driven him a little past his usual amorous self, not that I would complain.  
I looked up at Geralt while breathing warmly against his member, feeling it throbbing ready against my lips before I gave it a lick, then another. I slid my wet tongue along his shaft all the way down to his base and back up the other side of it.  
I saw him lean his head back for a second before looking back down at me, enjoying the view I could only assume. “Mmmmhh….please watch me Geralt, I like that.” I told him, and he nodded. I smiled and then took his cock into my mouth and I shivered when I heard his deep groan. I moaned against his hard cock and slowly slid him deeper into my mouth.  
Letting out a rather muffled groan as I felt Jaskier’s tongue and mouth pressing lightly against my cunt. My knees shook with the sensation of his tongue stroking over my clit and drawing circles against it, he knew where the good spots were the bastard.  
I reached around Geralt and gripped his tight ass, and by the fucking gods was it a tight hard ass. I had to swallow to not gag too hard as I forced Geralt’s cock deep down my throat, coating it with my saliva and I started to bob against his crotch, pressing my nose against his lower stomach while staring up at him eager to please.  
He held my hair out of the way for me, holding it in one hand behind my head. Jaskier was licking and lapping his tongue against my cunt as if he hadn't had the taste of a woman in months. I was struggling to stay on my knees from his hungry treatment to my soaking wet cunt.  
Feeling a strung tug on my hair I was plunged hard against Geralt’s crotch and my throat was filled with his thick meat and I coughed and felt my eyes water but I didn’t pull away. I was so horny I don’t know if they could do anything to turn me off right now. I had even taken a drop of my own potion to get me in the same spot as them.  
Geralt was groaning deeply, like a wolf growling hungrily for his pray. I moaned loudly as Jaskier slipped his tongue inside of me and I struggled to stay up on the bed so I dug my nails into Geralt’s firm ass. I heard him groan from it but no complaints were uttered, instead he held my head tightly and started thrusting into my mouth repeatedly, in and out and all I could do was try not to gag too hard while he fucked my mouth and throat.  
Jaskier was eating his fill and tasting me to his heart's content, and the bastard made me cum. I shook and tried to pull away from Geralt but he wouldn’t let me, he plunged his cock deep into my throat again and kept it there, cutting off my air, I couldn’t breath but the orgasm was crashing against me and I couldn’t move!  
Suddenly he pushed me off and forced me on to my side on the bed, I gasped and let out a loud moan as the orgasm sent me sky high “Fu-...fuck….” I whispered, not sure if I was about to pass out or not. I didn’t, and thank the gods for that.  
I was flipped onto my back, Geralt put a pillow under my head so I could rest against it and see the two men on top of me. Geralt laid down beside me and wrapped his lips around my nipple and sucked it into his mouth where his tongue made wet circles around my hard button. “Mmmmmhhh…” I moaned and ran a hand through his white hair, my legs spread on instinct from having my sensitive spots played with. Geralt kept on suckling one nipple and let his hand tend to my other breast, and that tingling was half the job for him, not that I told him that or even could as I felt something hard penetrate me.  
Jaskier lifted my legs up and rammed himself into my soaking wet cunt and dug himself down deep. I could feel his sack slap my ass after he had lifted up my legs to his shoulders and started thrusting in deep. He didn’t start slowly at all, I think sampling my cunt sent him into a frenzy and his cock was nothing to laugh at either, I understood his reputation with women a lot more. “Fuck!” I screamed as Geralt bit my nipple and Jaskier filled me both at the same time, you’d think they had done this before together, and as I peeked down I could see Jaskier’s hand on Geralt’s back, clawing at him and I bit my lip so hard I think I tasted blood.  
Geralt opened his mouth and took as much as he could of my breast in his mouth and bit down hard, I clenched my teeth but the pain got too mixed up with pleasure so I could barely tell the difference anymore and it just sent me over the top for another orgasm.

I could have sworn I passed out that time, but I think it only looked enough like that so they had both stopped and made sure I was ok, which I was of course and I ordered them both to continue. In fact I took charge this time and pushed Geralt down on his back and straddled him. Fuck his cock felt amazing, Jaskier’s too but that tingling made me quiver atop him right away. Jaskier stood beside the bed, stroking his hard cock glistening with the slick juices from my cunt. “Jaskier, stand over here, I want to taste your cock....and myself.” I ordered him, and he complied. Standing next to me as I started to rock back and forth on Geralt’s big cock, I wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s waist and pulled him in, my lips and tongue guiding his cock into my mouth and I instantly got a good taste of myself from his coated cock. I slurped at his cock while moaning against him, my cunt coating Geralt at the same time and he was holding tightly onto my hips, once in a while sliding a hand around to cup my ass hard enough to make me squeak.  
Jaskier stood like a good boy, hands folded on his back while I serviced him and rode the witcher underneath me. Geralt leaned up and bit my breast, not the same one he had left a rather serious bite mark on though, luckily, that one was sore as heck. I moaned from the tight pain in my breast and squeezed Jaskier’s tight little ass passing the pain on to him. Jaskier didn’t seem to have long as I felt his cock throb strongly in my mouth. I slipped it out and stroked him “Cum on Geralt, Jaskier.” I looked down on Geralt and smirked wickedly at him “I want to lick it off your chest.” I added.  
Geralt only growled, but again didn’t protest.  
Jaskier started to groan louder and louder and then he tightened hard and I felt his cock pumping his hot cum out through his length and it shot out in ropes and landed on top of the witchers scarred chest. Jaskier fell onto the bed and I leaned down to the witcher’s dirtied chest and started to lick off the bard’s cum. My eyes glanced over to the bard and smirked seeing him lie limp but he turned over and looked at me with a smile and groped my ass, then he looked over to Geralt and Geralt looked back at him.  
I almost stopped in my tracks when they kissed each other, deeply. Only in a fantasy had I dreamt of this happening. I licked the salty mess off of Geralt, along with a little bit of sex sweat as well before I lied down on his chest and kissed them both, all three of our tongues getting a taste of each other.  
Geralt told Jaskier to get off the bed for a second and then me and him rolled all of a sudden, I squealed in surprise and ended up on my back and with my legs spread wide. Geralt held my legs by placing his hands under my thighs and then rammed himself back inside me. I moaned again and again as the witcher fucked me so hard the slaps from our sexs crashing together was probably heard through the next two or three rooms.  
To my second surprise I saw Jaskier get behind Geralt and wrapped his arms around his torso, stroking his hands over Geralt’s chest and caressing him. Geralt leaned his head against Jaskier and groaned, lifting a hand to grip the bards hair and pulled him around for a kiss before pushing the bards face against his own neck and the bard placed kisses along the witchers strong neck and shoulder. I gaped and gasped as Geralt once more gave me his full attention, slipping one hand under me to grip my ass, squeezing hard enough to make me moan all anew.  
I felt my eyes rolling back into my head as a third orgasm sent spasms throughout my body, this one shaking me to my very core due to Geralt’s tingling and his cock being so fucking deep inside me, I could barely stay away as I came and Geralt came in me at the same time and I felt my cunt being filled to it’s very limit and then some.  
I wasn’t breathing I suddenly realized, the orgasm had seized my lungs to a stop and after a deep inhale I screamed, loudly. So loud there was a knocking at the door and Jaskier went to it and answered in the nude. They were quick to leave, whoever it was.  
I flopped onto the bed, my legs dropping from the witcher’s hold and I layed there panting and convulsing. My body was barely under my control at the moment, the sounds I made were whimpers and moans mixed together.  
Geralt stretched out on my right side and Jaskier got close on my left, both placing a hand on my stomach and caressing up and down.  
“I...need...rest….” I managed to get out, they both chuckled and gave both sides of my face a kiss.  
“This was fun, wasn’t it Geralt?” Jaskier said and smiled at the witcher and then at me.  
“It was, perhaps we should make sure this room is paid for out the weekend.” he replied.  
I thought I had died and this was my afterlife.  
There was no way I was objecting to that idea however, hells no. Sadly it didn’t take me long to fall asleep after that, I was utterly spent, exhausted and thoroughly fucked, literally.

My name is Triss Merigold, I’m an enchantress and I just fucked my best friends big love, and his best friend.


End file.
